fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Rhea Libra
SuldreenSong Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, Charger 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Against a ridiculously powerful ancient charger, fifty. Though she can be ridiculously strong when her emotions are so. Potential Wise: When in more control: 52 When less in control: 89 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Not enough, she knows of magnetism, EMPs, general concepts though she needs to know more about the energy she is emitting and taking in. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Relevance? Just curious...But, either way: Phaser and hydrokinetic. 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? * Outward Channeling--Can destroy multiple splotchers and glass * Telekinesis--Can do many items, but not great weights * Blinking--Can blink out of perception for two seconds * Breath Control--Good, ten min best * Darkness Vision--They didn't do the lesson til' after she manifested, so unknown * Levitating--Can move all directions though often falls when going down * Appetite Suppression--Alright... * Regulating Body Temperature--Better than most * Channeling Energy--Exemplary, though has bad experience regarding channeling * Mental Energy--Skill for ancients--N/A * Brain Push--N/A 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: She works ridiculously hard in all her classes, and her parents fill much of her time with tutors..She retains knowledge remarkably well. *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' N/a *'Agriculture' Performs well with the written and sketch portions, as well as with most plant care-taking. Last year she received a bite from the Speckled Spider Snapper and was deducted a few points much to her dismay. *'Alchemy' Does amazing. Is passionate on subject. Devotes time out of school to it. *'Elementalism' Applies concepts amazingly. Recently lightning has been overcharged in the bottle. *'Elvin History' Appreciates curriculum. Breezes through it. *'Metaphysics' Mind over matter, and other such concepts Rhea has memorized, though she is learning the importance of what is physical as well. Thinks it connects strongly to her ability, and all with the mind's connection. *'Multispecial Studies' Interesting. Does well. Like many elves she is sometimes disturbed by the gore of other species. Especially of the events before the troll emancipation act. *'Physical Education' Athletic enough when using abilities. Good. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Learning to balance power and the responsibility of controlling it. Great potential, range, and perspective, but could use more control. *'The Universe' Her whole family is named after stars for a reason, and she's been memorizing the sky since a young age. Other unknown celestial bodies come easy. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I